Nothing But The Truth
by AlyceMay12184
Summary: I wasn't sure what category to put this under... It's a Battleship fanfic! Well, the movie version anyway.. ANYWAY, it's from the P.O.V of Cora. When her family, that she has kept a secret, is in danger, will she tell someone about her past or will she try to save them by herself? What about Jimmy Ord? Please R&R! WARNING- THERE IS SWEARING INVOLVED IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**~Nothing But The Truth~**

**((A/N: ****Hey guys! Yes, I know this isn't a Harry Potter ff, but I though i'd try something different. I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I had writers block and this took me a few hours to write! I do not own Battleship!))**

The lightning flashed bright outside as the ship roughly sailed the ocean seas as Petty Officer Cora Raikes (myself) was playing pool with Jimmy Ord in the rec room.

"Great, another miss," Jimmy said as he missed sunk the white ball once again.

I laughed, "What do you expect? With the ship sailing as it is at the moment."

"True," Jimmy sighed as he put down his cue, giving up on the game all together.

I put down my cue as well, being fed up with the game also, and sat on the bench next to the pool table. Jimmy came and sat down next to me after a moment. He eyed me for a few moments, opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again. He did that a few times before it began to annoy me.

"Ordy, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, annoyed.

Jimmy just laughed merrily at me, and then I realised that he was just doing it to piss me off. Well, it worked. I laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Dickhead," I mumbled under my breath.

Jimmy seemed to hear me, as he gasped dramatically. "I, James Oliver Ord, am NOT a dickhead, thank you very much!"

"You're such a childish idiot," I commented, pushing him the chest.

"So am I a dickhead, or a childish idiot? I'm so confused," Jimmy stated.

I opened my mouth to retort when 3 of our fellow crew mates Theodore Wesley, Oliver Tompson and Emilie Wells walked into the room. The ship gave a sudden dip, resulting in Emilie being thrown against the wall. She only got a bump and she got up as it none of that had happened.

"You're such a clutz, Em," Theodore said as he sat down on the other side of me.

Jimmy and I shared a look. As much as these guys were our friends, and we loved them, they could get quite annoying and childish at times. It could get under someones skin very easily.

"Hey, Cora, you have a phone call," our ET, Daniel Richards, told me as he appeared in the doorway. "It's urgent."

I took one look at his face, and I knew he wasn't lying. I suddenly got very worried. There were some... complications... back at home. I looked to Jimmy, who had a look of confusion and worry mixed on his face.

I got up and followed Daniel to the phone. Once we arrived, Daniel shot me a worried look before closing the door and waiting outside for my privacy. I picked up the phone hesitantly and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly into the phone.

"Cora? Oh, thank god! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared!" Came a quick response from the other end. I only just understood that it was my younger sister, Emmaline Lloyd.

"Em, calm down. What happened?" I asked my hyperventilating sister.

I could hear Emmaline try to breathe calmly on the other end, but I could tell it wasn't working very well.

"Emma, just give me the phone," I heard one of my daughters, Charlotte, say. There was a fumble of chords and some talking before Charlotte greeted me.

"Hi mum," Charlotte said to me, glumly.

"Hey Lottie. What was that all about?" I greated my daughter.

Charlotte breathed shakily before she answered, "Rose has been taken."


	2. Finding Out

**Chapter 2: Finding out**

I was frozen. Taken? My Rosie was taken? Who took her? Why did they take her? Was it because of me? All these questions swam through my head and I almost missed Lottie trying to talk to me.

"Mum? Mum? CORA!" Lottie yelled through the phone at me.

I have to snap out of this. My babies need me. "Sorry, Lottie. What happened?"

Lottie seemed to start to freak out at that question. She began to hyperventilate and I heard someone on the other end try to help her out. Why was everyone hyperventilating? This must be bad.

My son, Max, picked up the phone this time, after dismissing Lottie to calm her down a bit. "Rose, Lottie and I were out with next door neighbours this morning. Harry and Louis, you remember? Anyway, we were playing soccer and Harry missed the goal, so Rose ran after the ball to get it back. And, ah, she never came back."

"She got kidnapped!" Emmaline blurted out.

There was silence for a long while after she said that. "Cora?"

"Taken by who?" I asked softly.

"We don't know. There were 5 of them, and they were carrying knives.. and guns.." Max's voice faded away slowly, shaking.

I could hear crying in the background. It broke my heart. My baby girl was kidnapped! She's only 15, for gods sake! Poor Lottie... I know it's harder on her than on Max. Rose is her twin, after all.

"I'm sorry Cora, we have to go," Emmaline said, nervously, before quickly hanging up the phone.

I put down the phone, confused. What the fuck just happened? Why were they so... twitchy? I sat down on the nearest chair and put my head in my hands in defeat. I've been away in the navy for so long, I just... I just don't want my babies to think I don't love them. I've been here raising money to support them, when really I should be at home, protecting them. Then this wouldn't have happened! It's all my fault. My tears began to water involuntarily. I just hope no one walks in while I'm looking like this. No one on this ship has ever seen me cry, and I don't intend on anyone seeing me cry in the near future. As if someone was reading my thoughts, Daniel walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that I was crying.

"Oh, Cora. Are you okay?" Daniel asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I got up and pushed past him to the door. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was pity. I didn't need, or want, anyone to know about my personal life. It's for me to know, and me only.

As I walked out of the room, I decided I wanted to be alone so I could process all of the recent information I had just received, so I headed for my quarters. Just as I had reached my quarters, I was once again interrupted.

"What happened?" A voice behind me asked as I placed my hand on the door handle.

Why do people have to annoy me at the most inconvenient of times? I really could not be bothered to even pretend to care about anyone else's shit right now... Even if they DID ask me what happened.

I wiped my eyes spun around and was about to yell at whoever interrupted me getting some peace and quiet, when my eyes met Jimmy's. I breathed a sigh of relief. Jimmy was the only person whom I could handle right now. I let my defences down and began to tear up a bit. Jimmy saw my vulnerability and hugged me tightly.

"Cora... What happened?" He asked when I let go.

I silently battled in my mind if I should tell him or not. I suppose I could tell him... He IS my best friend, after all. "I-I-It's one of my daughters, Rose. She's been kidnapped."

**A/N: **_Sorry for the crappyness that is this story, guys. My inspiration kinda left me... Anywho, I hope you do like this story. There isn't many Battleship fanfictions out there, so I hope you were slightly satisfied with this one... Don't forget to R&R guys! Any and all contributions are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
